stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
The Last Command
' The Last Command ' är en roman skriven av Timothy Zahn, och den tredje och sista delen i Thrawn Trilogy, vilken publicerades av Bantam Spectra i maj 1993. Boken utspelar sig år 9 ABY. ''The Last Command gavs ut i serietidningsformat 1997, och uppläsare Anthony Daniels var uppläsare för ljudboken. Utgåvor USA Resten av världen Texten på baksidan Inbunden Heir to the Empire was a number-one New York Times bestseller and the science fiction publishing event of the year. Dark Force Rising continued the gripping new adventures of Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, and the other heroes of the most popular trilogy in movie history. Now the saga concludes with the The Last Command, the climatic volume of a three-book cycle authorized by Lucasfilm Ldt. and written by Hugo Award-winning author Timothy Zahn. It is five years after the events of Return of the Jedi. The fragile New Republic reels from the attacks of Grand Admiral Thrawn, who has not only rallied the reamaining Imperial forces, but has driven the rebels back with an abominable new technology: clone soldiers. Hopes are dim as Thrawn mounts a final siege against the Republic. While Han and Chewbacca struggle to forma wary alliance of smugglers in a last-ditch attack against the Empire, Leia keeps the Alliance together and prepares for the birth of her Jedi twins. But the Empire has too many ships and to many clones to combat. The Republic's only hope lies in sending a small force, led by Luke, into the very Mount Tantiss that house's Thrawn's terrible cloning machine. There a final danger awaits. The Dark Jedi C'baoth schemes in his secret fortress, directing the battle against the rebels, nursing his insanity, and building his strength to finish what he had already started - the destruction of Luke Skywalker. An odessy of fast-paced action, stunning revelation, and final confrontation. The Last Command spans a galaxy in flames - a tale that will conclude in this third and last installment as Good and Evil battle "a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away... Pocket The embattled Republic reels from the attacks of Grand Admiral Thrawn, who was marshaled the remnants of the Imperial forces and driven the Rebels back with an abominable technology recovered from the Emperor's secret fortress: clone soldiers. As Thrawn mounts his final siege, Han and Chewbacca struggle to form a coaltion of smugglers for a last-ditch attack against the Empire, while Leia holds the Alliance together and preparares for the birth of her Jedi twins. Overwhelmed by the ships and clones at Thrawn's command, the Republic has one last hope - sending a small force, led by Luke Skywalker, into the very stronghold that houses Thrawn's terrible cloning machine. There a final danger awaits, as the Dark Jedi C'baoth directs the battle against the Rebels and builds his strength to finish what he had aldready started: the destruction of Luke Skywalker. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar